


So this is goodbye

by superkitten



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkitten/pseuds/superkitten
Summary: It was never meant to be.





	So this is goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, after the season 2 finale aired. It’s not my usual work but I figured I’d share.
> 
> I’m sorry I’m advance.

Jane's legs felt like lead as they carried her to Jacqueline's office that night. Earlier that very day, she - and everyone else - learned that Jacqueline Carlyle had been replaced as editor of digital, and as editor-in-chief of Scarlet Magazine, effective immediately.

After Jane texted asking her if they could talk, Jacqueline replied telling her to come meet her at 9pm, long after everyone else had left the building. Standing at the door to her office, Jane watched as her boss - or rather, _former_ boss - moved around the place, gathering her things. Watched as she stopped in front of her desk with her hands on her waist, looking down and closing her eyes. She looked exhausted.

Jane cleared her throat.

"Jane, hi," she said, snapping out of her trance at the sound. Then she was all movement again.

Jane didn't know how to begin. Had no idea what to say. So what came out of her mouth was a surprise, even if it was the very thought that had been hammering in her head from the moment she heard the news.

"I'm never gonna see you again," Jane said in a small voice, her face ashen.

"What? Of course you are," Jacqueline said, in that encouraging voice of hers, as if that was an absurd idea on Jane's part. She was all calm and resignation as she spoke to Jane while gathering the things on her desk, and if not for the big cardboard box sitting on top of it, you'd think she was just packing up for the night.

"Maybe once in a blue moon at some random party or event or... but I'm never gonna... see you...", Jane said, looking down.

"We'll get together for drinks... for lunch," Jacqueline said then, making her way around the desk and gently touching Jane's shoulder.

"Sure, once or twice. Then never again. You'll be too busy. Or I'll be busy. And life will go on."

Jacqueline's face transformed then, taking on the same expression it did when she learned about Jane's BRCA gene mutation. One of sad contemplation. It was like a punch to Jane's gut, like a confirmation her worst fears really were coming true.

There was a reel playing inside Jane's head. Jacqueline commanding a staff meeting, all eyes on her. Jacqueline at the Mandy Awards, laughing. Jacqueline sitting on a chair in front of her telling her she had to live in her failure, refusing to take her back. Jacqueline leaning over her desk and telling Jane she wanted her back at Scarlett. Jacqueline sitting on the couch in this very office next to Jane, touching her hand, giving her advice. She would never have those moments again. 

Her heart hurt.

"I'm never gonna see you again," Jane shook her head in a sad chuckle. "You don't understand--"

"Oh, I understand. Don't think for a second this is easy for me," Jacqueline said in a calm but dead serious tone, the one she used when she wanted to make sure people really listened to her. But even as she was speaking Jane was shaking her head, her eyes closed.

"So I don't understand?", she said, harsher this time. "Jane, look at me."

Closing the distance between them Jacqueline cupped Jane's face with both hands, tilting her face up and urging Jane to look at her.

"What is it you think I don't understand?"

Her eyelids automatically falling shut at the feel of Jacqueline's hands on her face, Jane didn't say anything. She just felt the softness of those hands, and when Jacqueline kissed her forehead, it was all she could do not to burst into tears.

"Oh, how I'm gonna miss you."

This time Jane couldn't help the sob that made its way out of her throat, and Jacqueline wrapped her arms around her in response. Jane buried her face in her neck and cried. 

Cried for what she lost. 

Cried for what she never had.

Cried for what she knew, now, was never meant to be.


End file.
